


A Bulgarian Package

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual George Weasley, Bondage, Bottom Viktor Krum, Dom George weasley, Dom/sub, Drabble, Edgeplay, Gay Viktor Krum, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Masturbation, POV George Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Lots of things are hidden behind closed doors, or in this case curtains. Unexpected and closer than you think.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/George Weasley
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	A Bulgarian Package

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because who needs nonsense like plots when you can have smut drabbles! 
> 
> I can guarantee this will be expanded on greatly at some point in the near future. This ship has just taken me over! Hope you enjoy a tease! 
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Bondage/Restraints

“George,” Lee started reappearing at the register. “You know I don’t question what you do for fun, but why is Viktor Krum tied up naked in the stockroom?” 

The redhead grinned. “Get a good look at him did you?” 

“Not intentionally I assure you,” Lee replied. 

“Fits him well doesn’t it?” George laughed. When he had last checked on the Bulgarian it had taken restraint not to shag him right then and there. “I suppose I should check on him,” he thought aloud.

Lee made an awkward face counting the money, causing him to chuckle as he headed off around the counter. The shop was full, and he had been busy with customers, but it didn’t stop him from letting only a curtain separate the bound exposed man from the public. He knew the risk of discovery did things to them both. 

Lazily walking through the curtain he smiled deviously seeing the man just as he left him. The sight was enticing. His head rested on his shoulder, the orange fabric stuffed in his mouth was dark from saliva. 

Down on his knees with his thighs were bound together by rope, attached to the pieces that dipped under his bollocks and led back up his arse. There they all tied together around his wrists that were behind his back. George had made sure to place them perfectly around his waist and lower body so the thick rope was pressed against his perineum as he kneeled. 

“How’s my big boy doing?” he asked, and Krum’s head popped up to his voice. He licked his lips seeing the plea of eagerness and spark of desire in his black eyes. Walking up closely the redhead crouched down to kiss his forehead sweetly. “Only a few more hours. Then I will shag you right over the counter. Would you like that?” he asked. Krum nodded, and George flicked his gaze down to see the bloke’s cock hardening. “Excited?” 

Unable to resist himself George wrapped his hand around the growing length, and started pumping him slowly. It was too tempting and fun to play with his uncut cock that gathered all the precum for him. Allowing him to slide his thumb over the tip easily as he wanked him. 

“For being a good boy today,” George whispered into his ear, sliding his hand up and down the bloke’s hardness faster, forcing himself to ignore the ache in his trousers. “You know….we can shag sooner if you want to risk Lee finding us,” he offered as Krum’s nostrils began flaring for more air. 

Closing his eyes, moaning around the fabric, he nodded his head eagerly. When he did, George let go of his cock causing him to whimper sadly at the loss. Probably having been nearly on the edge of relief. He knew very well not to move or he risked further stimulation from the rope nestled under his arse. Finally opening his eyes Krum looked at him tiredly.

George winked. “It’ll be worth it.”


End file.
